I'm Hungry
by Waves of Wisd0m
Summary: After battle with Annabeth, Percy's hungry, but isn't craving for food... M for sexual content
1. Annabeth

**Hey everyone... This is my first lemon story AND fanfic :P... Hope you like it :)**

**~Jazzy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator POV<strong>

"I'm hungry." Percy said as his battle with Annabeth was over, and decided it was a tie. Ever since the tree nymphs and naiads had been sick, no one would be able to cook the campers' food, so they had to get 'mortal' food.

"I am not going to buy those greasy, disgusting, fatty foods for you. Don't you know what that can do to you?" Annabeth replied while washing herself at the creek close to where they were battling. Percy didn't have any money on him, so he gave up. Leaning his back on Zeus's Fist, he watched Annabeth wash her arms, face, neck, _legs... _He felt a bulge coming up from his jeans, cursing to himself. For some reason, he had this confidence in him, how he REALLY felt for Annabeth. _I hope she feels the same way_.._. _Percy thought.

"I'm not talking about food." He said smirking walking slowly towards her.

"Then what, Seaweed Brain?" She said annoyed, getting up tying her hair into a ponytail.

"I meant _you_." He grabbed her pushing her against Zeus's Fist, crashing his lips to hers, gently but forcefully.

Annabeth, tried to push Percy from his chest, but he was too strong. She had already thought that Percy would do this sometime, over his reaction every time they were done battling. _Well, might as well try,_ she thought. Soon, Annabeth wrapped her legs around his waist, wrapping her arms on his neck, her fingers tied around his jet black messy hair, pulling him closer, deeper. After several minutes, they broke apart, Annabeth especially, heavily gasping for air, and lowering her legs. Percy didn't need to, since he had the ability to hold his breath. While Annabeth was still breathing in, he lowered down, slowly, making Annabeth's skin having goose bumps as he past it, when he finally stopped in front of Annabeth's sex. Annabeth soon realized, then immediately pulled him farther deeper in the woods, finally finding the cave she saw since last Friday, during Capture the Flag. Soon after, Annabeth was comfortable, so she pulled Percy down for another passionate kiss.

"Feisty, aren't cha?" Percy said showing his famous goofy grin.

"Hey, it's your fault you want-" Annabeth tried to choke out as Percy was pulling her for another kiss.

Percy then brought Annabeth and himself lower to the ground, somehow softer than he expected. Soon, he began to plant trails of kisses around her neck, finding her sweet spot. She made a small moan, which definitely turned Percy on. He remembered where he left off, as he lowered close to Annabeth's short shorts. before, he could think about going down, both the couple's eyes met. Both filled with lust and desire. Instantly, Percy slid down to where he had left off.

Annabeth all ready, her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, her chest rapidly falling, all Percy could think was HOT. He hooked his fingers on both Annabeth's shorts and panties and pulled, eagerly, and placed it next to her hand, just for later. He then hoisted her up, so both her legs were on Percy's shoulders.

This was Percy's first time to give pleasure to a woman, and this was Annabeth's first time being pleasured, so it was nerve wrecking for both. He first started to think _how_ he would begin, so he kissed the mound. Then, started to lick, pulling both lips apart, resulting to Annabeth, making a long, quiet moan. Percy continued it, until his instinct was to insert his fingers into her. He first tried one, then two, and three. He pumped rhythmically, in out, in out, increasing Annabeth's inhalation. He maintained it for a while, then began to suck on her clit, sucking and/or licking faster and faster every minute. Soon, Annabeth arched her back, moaning louder and louder. He felt Annabeth squeezing, reaching her release. He stopped everything, and fucked her with his tongue, while rubbing her clit, vigorously.

"Percy! Oh, Gods... Faster, PLEASE!" Annabeth yelled, crushing her shorts in her hand, violently shaking as she released all she could in his mouth. Minutes later, her breathing became normal, dressing up, and tied her hair into a messy ponytail. Percy, sitting and leaning on the cave wall, was still tasting Annabeth with his 'pumping' hand, grinning like a lunatic.

"What?" Annabeth said sitting next to Percy.

"One, you taste sweet, and two, you said _my _name." Percy replied, still smiling.

"Now, I'm full."

"Shut up." She said leaning to Percy angling to his soft, pink lips.

Eventually, she sat on his lap, still kissing, while straddling his lap.

"Nnnnnngggghh," was all Percy could say.

Annabeth realized she didn't 'eat' either so she pulled out, and whispered seductively,

"Your turn."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I hope you like it, I might write about Percy's ecstasy... I don't know. Read and Review :)<strong>


	2. Percy

**Sorry guys for not having this chapter done... I was gonna do it on the 20th, but my stupid sneaky sister was about to read this, and I slapped her crazy, which lead me grounded for 2 days without computer :(... Anyways, I decided to write Percy's bliss. Thank you to:**

**vamps. (if ur name isn't completed right, my publishing thing isn't working :() - Don't worry I'm making one already :P... I hope I'm not too late**

**thatguy97-Thanks, like I said this is my first time.**

**ally109- Thanks, I hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Hi I will KILL u- Thanks for putting it on ur favorites! If you want another lemon, read 'Give it to Me' by M. A. Wyandotte... Its better than mine :)**

**Megan5162- Thanks for adding it!**

**annemiken-Thanks for adding it on ur favorites :)!**

**Gamer AlchemistZ- Thanks for adding it on ur favorites :)!**

**Soonersgirl86- Thanks for adding it!**

**kittyboolady1- Thanks for adding it on ur favorites :)!**

**supernaturalgleefreak- Thanks for adding it on ur favorites :)!**

**Now, on to the story...**

* * *

><p>Percy held Annabeth from her shoulders, and pushed her gently away.<p>

"Are you sure, I mean, no regrets? No second thoughts?" Percy said, worriedly.

"Wow, you tell me this, when you already did it without asking _me_?" Annabeth said annoyed, making Percy smirk.

"Well, I already told you, _I was hungry_." Percy exclaimed acting as if it was fascinating.

"So, do you want me to leave or stay?" Annabeth said acting like she was angry. As soon as she got up, she was pulled down, as Percy was saying,

"No, stay, I just was making sure..." _What did that mean?_ Annabeth thought. She grabbed his chin, and angled where both Percy's eyes met hers.

"I've been wanting to do this ever since you asked me to be your girlfriend, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied, winking as she was about to go down.

A groan was released from Percy's lips as Annabeth was undoing the belt and zipper from Percy's pants, eagerly. All was left was his dark green boxers, and as Annabeth began to pull it down, out sprang Percy's 8 inch cock. Slowly, Annabeth began to pump it slowly, and as the speed progressed, Percy's moan had gotten louder and louder.

"Anna, please." Percy groaned as his back started to arch.

Annabeth understood (of course) and began to lick and tease the head, and went lower down the shaft. Soon, he was bobbing her head up and down, licking over and over, massaging his balls with one hand to increas pleasure, and the other to tease the spot on his back where it sent jolts of electricity through his whole body.

"Aaannnbbethhhh." Percy grunted as he took all his load in Annabeth's mouth. Annabeth began tasting Percy while swishing it around her mouth, and swallowed, grinning.

"That was, something..." Percy said tired trying to pull his boxers and pants up.

"There's more than where that came from." Annabeth said smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do ya think? I don't know if I should stop or write another chapter, cuz I hav no idea wat to put. Pls give an idea! :) Read and Review.<strong>

**~Jazzy**


	3. Percabeth!

**Yay! Thank you to everyone who added my story on their favorites/alert story list :) :) :)! Thanks to:**

**BeautyandtheBeast101575**

**ally109**

**Nekiru**

**ffsah1**

**lovelyloony944**

**coconut1559**

**Jelly Babes 101**

**mwaterbender96**

**thatguy97**

**ExtremeFanBoy**

**WWWWAAAAZZZZUUUUPPPP**

**decdragon **

**RandomIsMoi**

**And thanks to the people who were able to review****!**

**Hi- Ok, I'm on it ;P**

**Hi I Will KILL U- I like that story too... I hope she updates soon!**

**ally109- Ikr! I wish they would :(**

**thatguy97nand AnimeGirl9297-Thanks for the suggestion guys, but I would like to try something new :) **

* * *

><p>"Follow me." Percy whispered as the passed through the forest on their way to the Poseidon cabin. It was already dark, probably 9, so they missed the campfire, and they've been gone for 2 hours with their 'dinner' evening.<p>

"Percy, I'm not sure, what if someone finds out?" Annabeth worriedly said.

"They're probably asleep by now, just say we went out to dinner." Percy winked. He then picked up Annabeth bridal style, running towards his cabin.

"Let go of me, I can walk on my own!" Annabeth nearly yelled, trying to get down.

"That's the problem, _walking_..." Percy mumbled. Annabeth smirked at the thought that he was eager.

**(Later, in the Poseidon Cabin)**

Percy gently threw Annabeth on his bed, climbing on top of her anxiously, kissing her neck, up to her lips. Soon, Annabeth snaked her arms on to Percy neck, securing her fingers through Percy' hair, pulling, wanting more. The wanting soon became passionate, then desire. Percy started to grind over Annabeth, causing them to moan continuously. While Annabeth was distracted, Percy slowly went up her shirt, and detached her bra strap, and pulled her shirt with it.

"Percy! Fuck you!" Annabeth shrieked, trying to cover her breasts.

"Aren't we already gonna do it?" Joked Percy, aiming back to her neck.

"Your already gorgeous."

He went lower, right in front of her right breast nipples both erected, looking up at Annabeth.

Percy thought of kidding around with Annabeth, so he said, "What should I do now?"

Without saying anything, she just tugged Percy to her face and said, "Suck it."

He went straight down, eating off Annabeth's breast, and massaging the other antsy, which resulted Annabeth to arch her back and moan. Her left knee jerked up and hit Percy's groin, causing Percy to groan. As Annabeth lowered her knee, Percy grabbed it.

"No, leave it there." Was all he said. Soon, he started to hump her leg, while working on her left breast.

"N-not f-fair, Percy." Annabeth stammered, as she soon realized he wasn't undressed.

"What's not fa-" He was cut off as Annabeth flipped both of them over. She practically ripped off Percy's shirt, then tracing his abs. She soon unbuckled his pants and boxers, throwing it randomly to the side.

"Your right, it isn't fair!" Percy exclaimed reaching for Annabeth's short shorts and panties pulling them down throwing it over the bed post landing in front of the door.

_Copycat, _Annabeth thought.

He then took a condom from the drawer staring at it, looking up at Annabeth.

"You sure?" He said, both eyes meeting. His mom had aalready known that this was coming, so she bought a 24 pack box.

Figures.

"Yes, just..." Annabeth trailed off, preparing for the worst.

"This might hurt, I'll be careful." In his mind, he thought both eagerness and concerned. Soon after placing the condom, Percy went on top and thrusted a quick one in Annabeth for the first time, breaking her virginity.

"Annabeth, are you-"

"No, just keep going, I'm fine."

Percy kept thrusting, while focusing on Annabeth's expressions- pain, confusion, _pleasure_. Soon, both were moaning and groaning, kissing and touching each other stimulately.

"Perrrrrccccyyyy." Annabeth moaned. Whenever Annabeth said his name like_ that_, it ALWAYS seemed to turn him on, no matter what situation. He began to pound faster and faster, to the point where he got tired.

"Let me take care of that." Annabeth smirked, as she again flipped them over.

Soon, Annabeth started to ride his dick, Percy holding her hips arching his back.

"Aannnnnaaaaaabbetthhhhh, yoooouuuuu feeeeeeeelll soooooo _goooooooooddd_." Percy tried to say as Annabeth went up and down his cock. The more they went faster, the closer both would reach their climax. Their panting soon went faster and louder, both were worried if anyone could hear them.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm." Both Percy and Annabeth groaned as they rode their orgasms. Minutes later, they both had cum at the same time, sighing.

"Gods, we should do that again soon." Annabeth said laying her head on Percy's glistening chest.

"Yeah, we should."

**(The Next Morning)**

"Percy! Wake up!" Annabeth whispered/yelled. "It's morning!"

"Huh?" Percy then woke up, and saw Annabeth dressed up. "Fine, fine let me get dressed."

"I need to go, my brothers and sisters might be looking for me." Annabeth then kissed Percy on the cheek about to leave his cabin.

"Wait!" Percy exclaimed trying to get her attention.

"Yeah?" She said.

"I'm still hungry."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so how'd u like it? Please Read and Review. Looks like this is the end of the story. But fear not, I'm making another story which includes one of my other favorite PJO couples, Tratie! Please read it! <strong>

**It's how Travis is fed up on how Katie hates him, so he creates a Mist on Chiron (u know, the snapp finger thingy) and takes Katie with him to a road trip going they don't know where, so they can talk about y she hates him, and soon becomes more. What do u guys think? Please tell me!**

**~Jazzy**


End file.
